


Twin Souls

by ColoredGayngels



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Frisk didn't go to Ebott, Gen, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Weirdmageddon, Undertale Spoilers, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that their summer in Gravity Falls has ended, Dipper Pines is itching for a new adventure. After a bit of digging, he and Mabel discover the legends of Mount Ebott, a lone mountain just a few miles out from their hometown in California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Souls

_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_Many years later…_

_Mt. Ebott_

_2013_

“Legends say that those who climb this mountain never return. I’m not so sure about this.”

“You said you wanted an adventure, right? So here’s your adventure!”

For the first time, Flowey could hear the humans before he could see them, which was quite a feat considering how far above him they were.

There were two, that much he could tell. It wasn’t the first time, no. Another pair had fallen before them, the only other time there had been more than one human in the Underground at once.

The two humans’ voices were gone now. Maybe they’d turned around and gone home? Wait, no, now they were screaming, falling into the mountain.

And then there was silence.

* * *

 

Dipper groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out where he was. He felt along the ground; it was soft - oh, there’s his hat - like his bed, but different somehow.

Clearing the remaining sleep from his eyes, Dipper noticed what he and his still-asleep sister were on - golden flowers. Oh, yeah, they had fallen into the mountain, a longer drop than he had expected.

He checked himself for any major injuries, and upon finding none except a couple of bruises, he shook Mabel awake.

“ONWARDS AOSHIMA!” She yelled, jolting upright. She blinked the fog of sleep from her eyes, groaning. “Where are we?” Mabel asked, starting to pick flower petals out of her hair.

“We’re inside Mount Ebott,” Dipper answered, taking out his journal  and scribbling something on a new page. “One of us must have tripped and pulled the other down with them.”

Mabel hummed, picking the last of the flower seeds off of her pink sweater. Dipper tucked the journal and pen back in his vest, looking up just as Mabel was about to leave the room.

“Mabel, wait!” He yelled, grabbing her collar. “We don’t know what’s down here.”

“Come _on_ , Dipper, you wanted to explore this dumb mountain and we aren’t getting out how we came in,” she said, gesturing at the distant hole in the ceiling. “We can’t stay here forever.”

Dipper sighed as Mabel offered her hand to her brother. “Fine,” he said, taking her hand in his. Together, they walked into the next room.

* * *

Flowey was almost relieved when he heard they humans again. It meant the fall hadn’t killed them. He waited patiently until they came in.

“Dipper, look!” The girl gasped. “It’s so cute!” She began to move towards the smiling flower, but the boy pulled her back. 

“Mabel!” The boy hissed. “We don’t know what it is! It has a face!” He pulled a book out of his vest and started writing in it. Flowey was getting annoyed; these humans were wasting his time.

“We saw weirder things in Gravity Falls,” the girl responded moving closer to Flowey once again. Just as she was about to touch one of his petals, he decided to speak up.

“Howdy!” Both humans shrieked and the girl yanked her hand away.

The boy shoved the book and pen back into his vest. “W-who are you?”

“I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower. You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Both humans nodded slowly. “Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to show you how things work around here.”

The boy leaned closer to the girl. “I don’t think this is a good idea,” he said, his whisper echoing off the cavern walls.

“He’s offering to help us,” she snapped, “we might as well accept it.” The girl turned back to Flowey. “Show me.”

* * *

Mabel felt a tug in her chest before a blinding light appeared. Blinking away the spots in her vision, she gasped at the little blue heart floating in front of her chest. She cupped her hands around it, running a thumb along the edge. It was smooth, like glass, and pleasantly warm to the touch. 

“What is this?” Mabel asked in awe.

“That’s your soul.”

“My soul?”

“A physical representation of your entire being,” Flowey explained. “It starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain lots of LV.”

“What’s LV?” Dipper asked, staring at his sister’s soul with as much wonder as she was. Mabel looked up at the sound of her brother’s voice, pulling her soul closer to her chest than it already was, the soft blue glow illuminating her face.

“LV stands for LOVE, of course!” Several white seed-like objects appeared above the flower. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little… white… ‘friendliness pellets.’ Catch as many as you can!”

The pellets began moving quickly towards Mabel and her soul. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dipper move to push her out of the way, but it was too late.

_CRACK_

Mabel screamed and collapsed to the ground as the pellets tore through her soul, cracking it. Dipper fell by his sister’s side, shielding her and her soul from the flower as its face morphed into something more terrifying.

“What did you do to her?” Dipper yelled.

“You _idiots_!” Flowey said, and grotusque smile overtaking his face. “How could I pass up an opportunity like this! In this world, it’s KILL or BE KILLED!”

A purple heart emerged from Dipper’s chest. Almost immediately, it and the twins were surrounded by ‘friendliness pellets’ that slowly began closing in on them.

“DIE.”

Maniacal laughter filled the small cavern and Dipper closed his eyes, holding his twin tight and awaiting the inevitable pain. When it never came, he opened his eyes in time to see Flowey knocked away by a small fireball, the white pellets gone.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths…”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short chapter, but this is only the first of many...
> 
> Find my tumblr and http://angels-and-colors.tumblr.com


End file.
